


И линия начинает размываться

by Nincompooh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Childhood, Gen, Intrigue, Minor Character Death, Orphanage, Pre-Canon, Triggers, Violence, lots of triggers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том просчитывает все, кроме последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И линия начинает размываться

У Эрны прямые волосы и взгляд прямой.  
У Эрны есть мама, праздничное платье и кролик.  
Эрна разит своим взглядом, как мечом, сверкает им, как мечом, а Тому кажется, будто он нанизан на этот меч, как на булавку.  
У Эрны есть мама - алкоголичка, она приезжает раз в год и размазывает слезы по праздничному платью Эрны - застиранной тряпке. У Эрны есть кролик - облезлый и жалкий, издали похожий на синтетическую игрушку.  
У Тома нет ничего, даже этого, у Тома есть только амбиции, ум и тупой столовый нож. Еще у него есть парочка тупых подпевал.  
Тому восемь.  
Эрне двенадцать. 

 

Тома хлопают по плечу и считают другом.  
Том не может сбросить руку и огрызнуться - он еще малявка, он и сам знает это, тут нужна репутация. Такой репутации у него пока нет.  
Том не хочет жить в приюте, Том отчаянно хочет свою семью, свою собственную.  
Когда в приют приезжают потенциальные родители, он аккуратнее обычного причесывается и тщательней обычного чистит зубы. Он включает все свое обаяние и злобно думает о том, что своя, не приютская, одежда ему бы вовсе не помешала. Пусть даже линялая тряпка, но своя, выделяющая его из толпы.  
У Эрны такая тряпка есть, но она не пользуется ею по назначению. Она считает себя слишком взрослой, чтобы питать какие-либо иллюзии, и слишком большой, чтобы привлечь внимание гостей.  
У Эрны есть мама. Том видел, как она ждала ее однажды, на скамейке в приемном.  
«У меня есть мама», - шептала она, схватившись за голову.  
«У меня есть мама, есть, гаденыш, есть!» - кричала она Тому, заметив его. – «Есть, слышишь, безродная сволочь?»  
Ее мама так тогда и не пришла, а Эрна – сильная Эрна – плакала в туалете.  
У Эрны есть платье, но она им не пользуется. Эрна может найти себе новую семью, она ведь красивая, несмотря на тонкие губы, но она считает семьей свою предательницу-мать.  
Еще у Эрны есть авторитет, но она и его не использует по назначению.  
Тому Эрну не понять.  
Эрне Тома – тоже.  
И она ясно демонстрирует это, яростно защищая недоумка-Питера.  
\- Что тебе от него надо?! – спрашивает она, сверкая взглядом. – Что, думаешь, самый сильный, смелый и умный?  
Том так и думает, если честно.  
Том может многое, он может многое прямо сейчас. Он может сделать так, что она будет задыхаться, царапать ногтями горло и припевалы-приятели отшатнутся и будут прятать руки и взгляд.  
Том не может другого. Тому восемь и он не может рассчитать последствий.  
Том не знает, что будет потом, когда поползут слухи.  
Зато Том знает историю, он знает, что ведьм жгли на кострах. Еще он знает, что его сила – нестабильна, он не может ее контролировать, он не знает точно, на что она откликнется и откликнется ли вообще.  
Эрна плакала в туалете, ту Эрну было бы жалко.  
Эта Эрна – сильная, она соперник, ее можно и нужно сломать.  
Тому нужна репутация, Тому нужно многое, но репутация – в первую очередь. Чтобы не лезли, чтобы не похлопывали снисходительно по плечу, и чтобы не приходилось каждый раз демонстрировать, на что он способен. Что он, правда, на многое способен. 

 

Том идет по коридору. За ним ползут слухи.  
Том наслаждается этим.  
\- Это тот самый, которого Эрна приструнила.  
\- Эрна? Это та хилая девчонка, да?  
\- Та самая, Фил.  
Том наслаждается. Застилая постель, он думает о том, что будет, когда они узнают о его мести, о том, кто именно будет тогда пресмыкаться, кто – обходить по широкой дуге, о тех, кто не поверит и о тех, кто с дрожью вспомнят о его возрасте.  
Том уже все обдумал и решил.  
Том и сам не верит в себя, но ночами очень приятно думать о том, кто и что подумает потом. Еще ночами приятно представлять сильную, раздавленную Эрну и точить нож.  
Вжж-вжик. Вжж-вжик.  
\- Крыса у нас завелась, мешает ночами спать, грызет что-то, – говорит Филу Том. Фил гневно смотрит на Тома, Фил ориентируется по слухам и не умеет читать по глазам.  
Фил еще ничего не понял. 

 

У кролика длинные уши и круглые глаза. И мех – как у мягкой игрушки, синтетический какой-то.  
Том слышит, как бьется его сердце – испуганно-часто, и не знает, что с ним делать.  
Том все решил, все продумал, просто он не ожидал, что кролик такой теплый, такой живой. И что он будет так забавно шевелить носом, Том тоже не ожидал. Он думал, что кролик и вблизи тоже напоминает синтетическую игрушку, он не думал… Не знал… Он ничегошеньки не знал, если разобраться.  
«Эрна слишком груба», - думает Том. – «Я обязан ее проучить».  
Это как мантра. «Я обязан». И он, правда, обязан, потому, что ему надо оградить свой авторитет, ему нужно заработать репутацию, а не то они же накинутся на него, они же разорвут его! Том обязан. Чтобы они знали, чтобы чувствовали его силу.  
Это как мантра.  
Вот только Том уже не верит себе, он не верит в себя, мантры не действуют, а в руке сидит кролик, и Том слышит, как бьется сердце под синтетической шерсткой.  
Раздавленная Эрна – это слабая Эрна, а слабую Эрну жалко.  
У Тома в руке нож – больше не тупой нож, и Том хватается за него, как за соломинку.  
А кролик не может пошевелиться – это Том так сделал, он и не то еще умеет, - и в красных глазах кролика ужас.  
У кролика длинные уши.  
Длинные, розовые, тонкие…  
Том проводит по тыльной их стороне ножом и – с ужасом-брезгливостью-удивлением-восторгом – видит длинную красную царапину.  
Капли крови набухают, как будто зреют; похожие на ягоды рябины, ало-алые. Набухают, и царапина теперь похожа на ожерелье.  
Кролик боится. Тома трясет.  
Тома трясет, ему кажется, что он перешел какую-то грань, что назад пути не будет, и в ушах стучит кровь, а сила рвется с кончиков пальцев.  
Том улыбается, но губы дрожат и не слушаются.  
На лапах кролика – круглые подушечки, и Том не может отделаться от мысли, что если он проткнет тонкую кожицу – выйдет воздух. На самом деле идет кровь. Багряная, у Тома тоже такая шла, и… Как же так? Как такое может быть, что у него и у это мягкого, глупого, дрожащего куска ваты кровь точь-в-точь одинаковая, только специалист различит?  
У кролика белая, бе-елая шерсть, кровь на ней видна хорошо. На сером костюме Тома, впрочем, она видна не хуже.  
Но он уже не может остановиться – у кролика тонкие ноздри, длинные усы и прозрачные почти уши.  
Кролику идет красное. Тому, впрочем, нет.

 

\- Кролик упал и разбился, - говорит Том. - Упал и разбился.  
В такую ложь не поверит никто. Том устало опускает взгляд и продолжает стирать костюм. Кровь отстирывается плохо.  
\- Сколько же в нем крови! - думает Том. Раньше думал с удивлением, а теперь - с ожесточением.  
\- Сколько же в нем крови! - думает он, намыливая ворот.  
Фил втыкает ему в затылок взгляд, как вязальную спицу. Фила крайне, крайне интересует, откуда на костюме Тома кровь, о чем он бормочет, и почему у него такой безумный вид.  
Тома подташнивает при мысли о том, что будет дальше, когда все всё узнают, как будет Фил смотреть тогда.  
У Тома запавшие глаза и руки дрожат. У Фила острый взгляд. Острый, как нож Тома. Фил оглаживает взглядом его руки. Тому кажется, будто с него сдирают кожу. Тому не по себе, он чувствует себя незащищенным, жалким, слабым… Том смотрит на свои руки. Под ногтями кровь.  
Он хватается за мыло и с остервенением трет ладони.  
Филу все это уже неинтересно – он отворачивается. Фил не понял многого, но и того, что он понял – более чем достаточно.  
Том думает, что жестоко просчитался. Том недооценил Фила. 

 

\- Ха-ха-ха! – смеется Джереми.  
У Джереми теплое имя и любовь к раздавленным лягушкам.  
Если бы у Тома было такое имя – он бы тоже демонстративно давил лягушек.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, хо-хо-хо! – смеется Джереми. – Упал и разбился! Да наш Том – остряк!  
Том сжимает кулаки.  
\- А ты парень ничего, как я погляжу, умеешь за себя постоять! – Джереми тепло улыбается и кладет теплую руку на плечо Тома. Тому жарко от этой руки и от гнева.  
Том резко дергает плечом, сбрасывая руку.  
Джереми удивленно смотрит на Тома. У Джереми брат – убийца-шизофреник, Джереми любит давить камнем лягушек и смотреть потом на их слипшиеся внутренности. С Джереми предпочитают не связываться.  
Но Тому плевать, если честно. Том принес в жертву кролика – живого, теплого – не для того, чтобы разные Джереми покровительственно хлопали его по плечу.  
\- Ты с ума сошел… - шепчет Джереми и почему-то оглядывается на Майкла. Майкл хрустит суставами пальцев. Он не собирается ни с кем драться – добряга-Майкл – это просто привычка. Впрочем, дерется он тоже часто.  
А Тому плевать, он и не слышит. Он думает о том, что фраза «упал и разбился» - и впрямь глупа даже для восьмилетнего, что он же не дурак, мог бы и придумать что-нибудь поубедительнее. Тому плакать хочется.  
Зачем он приносил в жертву кролика, если ничего не изменилось? Его перевели ступенькой выше, но он-то хотел стать вне категорий  
Том понуро бредет прочь, чувствуя, как удивленный взгляд Джереми жжет ему спину.  
\- Эй, постой-ка, - Джереми хватает его за плечо.  
\- Да? - Том не вполне понимает, что от него хотят, он слишком расстроен.  
Джереми просто, без замаха бьет его под дых. Том сгибается пополам. Мир будто трескается слегка и Том внезапно понимает, что все это смешно, смешно до безумия. Тому смешно и слишком больно, чтобы смеяться.  
Он ничего не добился.  
Ничего.  
Ничегошеньки.  
Тома бьют - избивают - а Тому смешно.  
Он уже лежит, из последних сил цепляясь за ускользающее сознание, и Джереми склонился и что-то спрашивает. Том ничего не может ответить. Если бы даже не зубы, веером распустившиеся во все стороны, он бы все равно ничего бы ответить не смог, потому что смешно же!  
Сила все не приходит – это как наказание. Том даже чувствует какое-то удовлетворение, потому что надо ведь нормальные оправдания придумывать, толком последствия рассчитывать. 

 

Фил смотрит на Тома.  
Том поводит плечами.  
Том оборачивается.  
Фил молчит.  
Игра в гляделки действует на нервы, выматывает: за эти дни Том устал больше, чем когда-либо.  
Том следит за собой.  
Фил следит за Томом.  
Фил ничего не сказал миссис Коул, ей тоже не нравится история про «упал и разбился», но она ничего не знает толком. Ничего: ни про розовую от крови раковину, ни про обмылок, которого отчаянно не хватало, ни про бурую грязь под ногтями Тома. Словом, она ничего не знает из того, что знает Фил.  
Пока Филу хватает ума не шантажировать Тома, но что будет потом – не знает никто.  
Тому чудится, что он перешел какую-то грань, за которой – бесконечное прятанье концов в воду.  
Тому было бы легче, если бы миссис Коул все знала: он устал следить за собой.  
Он устал чувствовать на себе взгляд Фила. 

 

– Отойди от нее, – говорит Майкл.  
– Что-о-о? – тянет Джереми и глаза у него белеют от бешенства.  
– Отойди, – повторяет Майкл, и Том видит, как ему неловко. Все неловко – повышать голос, вмешиваться, спорить. Том торопится пройти мимо. Доходит до угла, а потом его будто кто под локоть толкает – оборачивается и всматривается.  
Эми сидит на полу и судорожно пытается прикрыть колени юбкой. Едва не рвет ткань от усердия. Майкл держит Джереми за руку, а тот по сравнению с ним кажется таким восхитительно маленьким, что у Тома дух захватывает, потому что раньше Джереми никогда не казался маленьким. Никогда.  
«Что-то будет», - думает Том и стоит, не двигается.  
У Джереми вид растерянный и взбешенный и это пат, потому что Майкл никогда не решится причинить ему вред, а Джереми просто слишком маленький и хлипкий, чтобы ударить Майкла. И так они стоят и смотрят, смотрят и стоят, а Эми Бенсон натягивает юбку на колени и сосредоточенно сопит, когда из столовой выходит Фил. У Фила жирные губы, а к подбородку пристала макаронина.  
– Эй, парни! – говорит он.  
«Обнаглел, – думает Том. – Думает, что держит меня в руках и обнаглел». Во рту у Тома сухо и вязко. Ему противно, просто противно.  
А Фил продолжает:  
– Джереми, не надо, – и таким тоном, будто имеет право.  
Джереми молчит, слишком растерянный и взбешенный, чтобы сказать хоть слово.  
И тут Том понимает: он и не хотел ничего такого делать с Эми, он хотел просто покуражиться, припугнуть, пощупать, а теперь – не знает, что делать, потому что его неправильно ведь поняли! И теперь ему надо думать о своей репутации, иначе потом никакие давленые лягушки не помогут. Все это проносится в голове Тома за доли секунды, и он понимает Джереми, так понимает, что сердце заходится: и как руки дрожат, и как не отделаться теперь, и как в голову дает осознание того, что сам, сам во всем виноват! И Том уже почти решается помочь Джереми, выйти из укрытия и закричать («Совсем оборзел, Гринстоун?»), потому что одно дело уступить двум, и совсем другое – трем. Но не успевает ничего сделать, слышит шаги и два биения сердца узнает их: это же Денис! И все встает на свои места, все будет хорошо, потому что спокойный, простоватый и категоричный Денис Бишоп вспыхивает, как сухая солома, когда обижают Эми.  
Вот так и выходит, что Денис сжимает кулаки, Майкл тихонько расправляет плечи, Фил смущенно запускает пальцы в волосы, а Джереми смотрит, смотрит, будто хочет запомнить это навсегда, как загнанная крыса, как раненый зверь.  
Том, ухмыляясь, ретируется. Вслед ему доносятся приглушенные всхлипы Эми.

 

Том идет по коридору. Денис идет с ним (за ним). Тому просто интересно: почему. Денис ведь – хороший, рассудительный и категоричный. Денису не место в числе подпевал Тома. На свою беду, Денис всегда решает сам, где ему место.  
Где-то хлопает дверь и Том останавливается. Все нутро его кричит, надрывается: неприятности, последствия, шанс!  
Это Фил. Фил влетает в коридор, злой. С форменной куртки стекает соус к тефтелям, а из столовой доносится смех Джереми, заливистый, легкий и теплый. У него такой смех, как будто он хороший человек и ничей смех Том не ненавидит больше. Фил сжимает кулаки. Денис переминается с ноги на ногу за спиной, а Том слышит, как Фил угрожает убить, четвертовать, колесовать Джереми, отобрать у того самое ценное, сломать и уничтожить. Том слышит и понимает, сразу понимает, что ему надо сделать, как поступить, чтобы сложить мозаику правильно (тонкие, острые осколки зеркала Тролля, как Кай складывал – в вечность). Только Каю не удалось – Тому удастся. Том не верит сам, что ему удастся, ему нужен толчок, всего ничего, чуть-чуть совсем, просто он пока не может сам, без последних капель.  
– Ты слышишь? – толкает его в плечо Фил – самоубийца без капли инстинкта самосохранения, уверенный, что держит Тома в руках. – Ты слышал? Я все расскажу про тебя, все, что знаю!  
И Том, конечно, понимает, что ничего Фил никому не расскажет, что он просто хочет отыграться за соус и смех из столовой, но это «все, что знаю» будто дергает за какой-то рубильник, Том прямо слышит, как щелкает тот у него в мозгу, и в горле пересыхает, и Фил падает. Падает и глупо моргает, обездвиженный. Том медленно подходит и чувствует, как быстро и заполошно бьется сердце Фила. Тому даже чудится, будто пол вибрирует в такт этому стуку. За спиной – молчаливый и спокойный Денис. Денис всегда спокойный и молчаливый, если дело не касается Эми. Денис ко многому привык.  
Том чувствует себя хищником, вкрадчивым и хитрым. Рысью, скажем, или коброй, готовой к прыжку. Том подходит к Филу и с наслаждением пинает в хрусткий, искушающе-доступный бок. Денис тоже пинает – в другой, спокойно и размеренно, как делает все.  
И Том не может сдержаться – бьет и бьет, и бьет, слушает влажный хруст и наслушаться не может, и тело под ногами, как глина, податливое. И ему хочется припомнить каждый взгляд Фила, что обнажал душу, каждый взгляд и каждое слово из тех трех «все», «что», «знаю», и он припоминает, сторицей воздает. А Денис пугается – равнодушный, безразличный Денис, и отступает, и хочет сбежать, но Том – уже не Том, и даже не кобра – паук, Том затягивает Дениса в водоворот, сетью затягивает разум, а под кожей поет: я могу! я могу и это!  
Вот так.

 

Потом Том устает. Он отпускает Дениса, и тот сползает по стене, безвольно раскидывает руки ладонями вверх, так что становится похож на сломанную игрушку. Том держит себя в руках — он устал, дико устал, но кролик его многому научил. Том держится.  
Он наклоняется и кончиками пальцев касается окровавленного лба Фила. Не успокоившаяся, бурлящая сила говорит ему, что тот жив, нашептывает, искушает, но Том просто хватает безвольное тело за руки и тащит к бельевой. Тело слишком тяжелое, а ребра нехорошо идут наискось, сломанные.  
Стоп — говорит себе Том, не позволяет себе думать о Филе как о теле. Фил — это Фил, он еще цел, его еще можно починить, надо только дотащить его до бельевой, чтобы не сразу нашли, но нашли обязательно.  
Но Фил тяжелый, а Том вымотан. Фил тяжелый настолько, что Тому кажется, будто руки, за которые он тянет, вот-вот порвутся или что раздастся тихий хруст и они выскользнут из суставов. Это, конечно, неправда все, просто чудится. Том устало трет лицо и понимает, что не дотащит Фила до кладовки, что ляжет рядом и заснет, а потом их найдут. И даже вопросов ни у кого не возникнет, кто во всем виноват.  
Том собирается с силами и нежно касается своим сознанием сознания Дениса.  
Том будто топил Дениса в неглубокой сонной речке, топил, топил, а потом оставил. И вот теперь Денис приходит в себя, просыпается, оживает, а Том снова не дает ему вздохнуть свободно, снова давит, подавляет. Вот только Том теперь слаб и сил не хватает, сознание Дениса бьется, пятаясь сбросить сеть, а Том не может сильнее, Том все пытается сомкнуть воображаемые пальцы плотнее, пытается и не может. И это страшно.  
Тогда Том позволяет Денису всплыть, и когда он — дезориентированный, потерянный — начинает приходить в себя, Том посылает короткий вопросительно-смущенный сигнал сознанию Дениса:  
— Поможешь?  
И это настолько не похоже на все, что было до, настолько странно, а разум Дениса настолько беззащитен и обнажен, что все получается. Вот только орать от радости — не в привычках Тома.  
Так что он снова хватает покорного Фила за руки, Денис берет ноги. Тащить Фила неудобно, Том пятится, потом спотыкается, потом они решают идти боком — Том решает.

 

Том ногой отпихивает приставную лестницу, она, скрежеча железными ножками по полу, отъезжает. Звук получается до того резкий, что Денис сбрасывает оцепенение, а Том слишком истощен, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. Денис приходит в себя, Денис вздрагивает, Денис отпускает ноги Фила, и те глухо падают на пол.  
Том стоит и чувствует, как Денис приходит в себя, как разобраться не в силах, почему. Что заставило его избивать Фила чуть не до смерти? Том стоит и пытается – и не может – натянуть на себя привычно-приятельски-дружелюбную маску.  
— Денис! — говорит он, смело глядя в глаза.  
Денис смотрит пристально и испытующе.  
— Думаешь, стоит оставить его прямо тут?  
Вопрос сбивает Дениса с ног, нокаутирует, Денис давится своим недоумением, не знает, как и что он должен сказать.  
— Да, ты прав, — говорит Том и чувствует, как улыбка на лице – широкая и открытая – превращается в какой-то усталый оскал. — Здесь его найдут быстрее.  
Том направляется в выходу — как лимон выжатый, но довольный.  
— Кстати! — бросает он и оборачивается. — Мы же хотели погонять мяч после ужина, ведь так?  
Том проглатывает финальное «дружище» (не переиграть для него даже сложнее, чем вжиться в роль) и с острым ликованием понимает, что все, абсолютно все сделал правильно, что Денис смущен и будет молчать, дня три, пока произошедшее не устаканится у него в голове; дня три, а больше и не надо.  
Том чувствует удовлетворение, как от хорошо проделанной работы.  
Том нравится самому себе — едва ли не впервые в жизни.

 

За ужином Том коршуном следит за Денисом. Денис подавлен, шокирован и нем. Эми что-то болтает, размахивает локтями, поправляет волосы — энергии в ней (как всегда) больше, чем нужно. Эми пытается растормошить Дениса, она заметила, что с ним что-то не так.  
Эрна сидит рядом с Эми, гоняет картофелины по тарелке. На ней праздничное платье (хотя праздника никакого нет), у нее мешки под глазами и беспорядок на голове.  
Тому противно смотреть на Эрну, противно и стыдно. Эрна не сломалась, нет, просто как будто выцвела и носит свое платье не так уже гордо. Оно больше не праздничное, теперь каждому видно, что это просто тряпка, из тех, которыми миссис Коул вытирает пол, только чистая.  
И Том смотреть не может на эту Эрну, которая уже и не совсем Эрна. Она как то деревце во дворе, которому Майкл когда-то обломил ветку. Миссис Коул тогда сказала, что все будет хорошо и сделала что-то с этой веткой, вроде как шину наложила. Том тогда полмесяца будто ненароком проходил мимо и поглядывал, смотрел.  
Деревце и сейчас стоит — вялое и понурое, до того жалкое, что Тому хочется сломать его, втоптать в землю, забить лопатой, чтобы не смело тихо гнить в своей ямке.  
С Эрной все то же самое, Том понял это тогда, когда она пришла и, нервно вытирая потные руки о подол форменной юбки, как-то высоко и надтреснуто засмеялась-задребезжала:  
— Упал и разбился, да, Том? Упал и разбился? — и, спрятав руки в карманы, ушла. Том был уверен, что она спрятала их, чтобы не начать теребить подол, хрустеть костяшками пальцев, чтобы не запустить руки в волосы.  
Эрна не хотела унижаться.  
Тогда у нее еще была гордость.

 

Сейчас Эрна ходит — нелепая и выцветшая, а Том ловит себя на мысли: «Ты никогда не знала, каково это — жить одной, без папы, мамы, брата, кролика, одной, без друзей и даже без личных вещей, сейчас ты поняла это, но ведь у тебя остались еще вещи, у тебя осталась мама, друзья у тебя тоже остались, что же ты сломалась раньше времени?» — и ему хочется, чтобы сгорела ее тряпка, чтобы умерла ее мама, чтобы она сама — как желе, стекала по стене и таяла слезами. Чтобы она стала как он, чтобы выплакала эту хорошесть, правила и честность, чтобы один стержень остался, голый и чистый.  
Когда он об этом думает — то пугается, она ведь даже смерти кролика не пережила, она не будет никогда как он.  
Но еще даже больше его пугает сама эта мысль, потому что как же это так, он что же, боится одиночества?

 

На следующий день миссис Коул собирает всех, нервно откашливается и говорит:  
– Дети! – запинается, снова начинает. – Дети! Сегодня в одном из подсобных помещений в крайне тяжелом состоянии был найден Филипп Петит.  
Том не слушает ее (лишь замечает про себя, что она, очевидно, снова набралась, иначе бы не разговаривала так напряженно – будто отчаянно боится ляпнуть что-нибудь не то).  
Том смотрит на Дениса. Денис сидит на скамье, руки расслабленно лежат на коленях, как тогда в коридоре лежали – вверх беззащитной, тыльной стороной. Эми сидит рядом, положив ладонь ему на плечо, сосредоточенно хмурит брови. Том напряженно смотрит на этот безмолвный акт поддержки. Они что же, сблизились? Том не знает, что и думать, вглядывается в их лица, недоумевает, когда внезапно ловит на себе испуганный, быстрый взгляд Эми. И понимает: Денис проболтался. Он рассказал ей, вот в чем дело! Том стискивает пальцами колени и смотрит в пол. Одним человеком больше. Еще один человек, который знает, как там было и что.  
— Знаете ли вы что-нибудь, что может пролить свет...  
Слова миссис Коул сливаются в один сплошной гул, Том ждет. Том думал, что Денис не сможет ничего никому рассказать: слишком силен шок, слишком сильно его уважение к Тому, слишком мало есть людей, которым он доверяет. Том ошибся. Том забыл о малышке Эми, Том ждет теперь кары небесной за то, что в очередной раз ничего не предусмотрел.  
Том ждет.  
Том выбит из колеи, он больше не хочет претворять свой план в жизнь, он больше не верит в успех.  
Неровный гул, стоящий в зале, мгновенно стихает, стоит Майклу подняться.  
Том резко вскидывает голову.  
Джеймс и Рей, сидящие позади, тоже затыкаются, перестают обсуждать блеск в глазах миссис Коул ("снова нажралась, облезлая крыса").  
Тишина такая, что слышно, как за окном гудит ветер.  
Майк расправляет плечи, светлый и ясный.  
— Это Джереми сделал, — говорит он.  
Весь зал, все до единого смотрят на Джереми. Том видит, как сползает ухмылка с его лица, как ошеломленно и растерянно Джереми начинает оглядываться, как бегают его глаза, как губы растягиваются в робкой, заискивающей улыбке.  
Майкл все стоит, все такой же уверенный, принципиальный, твердый. Джереми бледнеет.  
— Да вы с ума сошли, это не я! — кричит он, отчаянно, безнадежно, неверяще.  
Том отводит взгляд и борется с желанием заткнуть пальцами уши.  
Это, оказывается, так больно, так неожиданно больно, смотреть на раздавленных людей.  
Том решает, что был неправ, Эрна не раздавлена, она надломленна. Раздавлен — Джереми, он смотрит на Майкла, и такой беззащитный у него взгляд, что Том мгновенно вспоминает, как Майкл ходил за Джереми безмолвной тенью, как помогал во всем, как поддерживал. Вспоминает, как когда-то давно, когда Джереми еще не был собой настоящим, Майкл гладил его по голове, а Джереми всхлипывал, давился слезами и все никак не мог вынырнуть из кошмара, в котором брату заламывали руки и уводили, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Майкл тоже, вероятно, вспоминает все это, потому что подбородок его упрямо выпячивается. Майкл закрывает глаза и повторяет:  
— Это Джереми, — и садится.  
Миссис Коул отмирает:  
— Ты уверен?  
Майкл молчит. Джереми молчит. Денис смотрит в пол и тоже молчит.  
Том внезапно понимает, что его план исполняется, исполняется сам собой, безо всякого вмешательства. У Тома дыхание перехватывает, он безумно боится сглазить, он безумно боится, что все пойдет крахом.  
Зал взрывается. Все говорят наперебой, и Том сначала не понимает - что, а потом вычленяет из общего шума слова о том, что того Джереми избил в прошлом году, этого травил в этом, а тот выбил себе зубы, вовсе не упав с лестницы.  
Том ошеломленно озирается: у всех есть что припомнить Джереми.  
И это волнительно, это захватывающе, вся эта толпа, всколыхнувшаяся в едином порыве, требующая, возмущенная. И, главное, Том знает, что это все он, это он всему причиной.  
Том смотрит на Джереми — уничтоженного, растоптанного — и понимает, что ему все удалось, что прятать концы в воду довольно просто и что смотреть на раздавленных людей не противнее, чем на раздавленных лягушек.

 

Майкл ходит, чеканя шаг, высоко несет голову. Вот только Том видит, как тошно ему, как стыдно.  
Майкл прячет руки в карманах, но мешки под глазами спрятать не может.  
Майкл погас, потух, он, кажется, бесконечно прокручивает в голове тот день и все решить не может: правильно ли поступил?  
Миссис Коул вызывает его в кабинет и расспрашивает. И Том знает, что Майкл расскажет ей все-все, и про пришествие с Эми, и про то, как начали травить Фила, про то, что Джереми исчез куда-то вечером предыдущего дня (Том знает это, так же как знает то, что Джереми любит сидеть в одиночестве в нише на третьем этаже).  
Майкл, конечно, все расскажет, потому что Майкл – бесконечно принципиален. У его понятий о норме широкие границы, но причинение тяжких телесных туда все же не вписывается.  
И Джереми не вывернуться теперь, не выкрутиться, потому что никто ведь не знает, сидел ли он в той нише в тот день. Потому что Майкл – он же упрямый, Майкл считает, что Джереми зашел слишком далеко, он не будет теперь его защищать.  
На самом деле, Том тоже не ожидал такого, он не ожидал: все ведь знают, насколько Майкл верен, все знают, что это тот, кому можно доверить спину.  
Том фыркает и сводит кончики пальцев. Он обещает себе, что обязательно извлечет из всего этого урок. Он обещает себе, что всегда будет помнить распахнутые глаза Джереми.

 

Вечером Том читает книгу. То есть он скорее смотрит в книгу, обдумывает происходящее и пытается придумать выход. Том верит, что выход есть, причем есть такой выход, который не заставит его в очередной раз думать о выходах.  
В комнату заходит Денис – до звона напряженный, как струна натянутый, его руки дрожат, а сам он в отчаянии. Том подбирается – он чувствует, что вот еще немного, один неверно заданный вопрос, и он всем все расскажет, слова потекут из него, потоком хлынут – яростные, обличающие, бичующие. Денис давно уже утратил свое чуть не легендарное самообладание, и как только это кто-нибудь заметит – все, конец, партия будет доиграна, а добро победит зло.  
Том тихонько улыбается – какое из него зло? Он просто делает то, на что его толкают обстоятельства – пока, но вот потом он сможет, потом он научится, потом он сам будет создавать эти самые обстоятельства, он ведь уже понял, насколько они бывают сильны.  
Том думает о том, что же делать, как заставить Дениса замолчать, чтобы он не начал болтать только лишь затем, чтобы Дениса не забрали в тюрьму, или куда там забирают несовершеннолетних.  
Том знает, что сможет оттянуть день, когда Денис решится, но ведь оттянуть – этого еще ведь недостаточно?  
Дениса хватит еще на неделю максимум, неделя – на то, чтобы побороть страх перед полицейскими и миссис Коул, на то, чтобы понять, что не было у него причин избивать Фила, на то, чтобы решиться оставить Эми.  
С Эми, кстати, тоже ничего не решено.  
Тому кажется, что она ни с кем, кроме Дениса не общается, но он не хочет в очередной раз ошибиться. Том теперь предпочитает перестраховываться и отчаянно не любит ошибок.

 

Фил лежит в лазарете, Том приходит туда, не в силах сдержаться.  
Он как раз одергивает куртку, поправляет ворот и собирается с силами, когда из дверей палаты выходит Денис. Том ошарашенно моргает, но сдерживается, а вот Денис ведет себя неправильно и глупо – отшатывается, деревенеет, молчит. И глаза такие становятся - пустые-пустые, не пробьешься, не узнаешь, о чем думает. У Тома перехватывает дыхание, и мысль какая-то крутится, не давая ухватить себя за хвост. Денис идет мимо, прямой, будто аршин проглотил, а Том пытается взять себя в руки. Настроение меняется быстро, как на качелях, вот только казалось, что наступило озарение и теперь все будет хорошо, как паника захлестывает и хочется сбежать, укрыться, уткнуться носом в колени и никогда не вылезать. Вот только Том всю жизнь считал, что от опасностей прячутся лишь слабаки.  
Том проходит в комнату. Фил лежит, замотанный, в лице ни кровинки, Том смотрит на перевязанные пальцы и вспоминает, как давил их каблуком, до хруста, чтобы Фил никому ничего не сказал, не написал, не выдал. Смотрит на синяки, и ему по-глупому кажется, будто они по форме совпадают с подошвами ботинок. Глупая мысль, конечно, но Том жалеет, что нельзя причинять вред и боль, не оставляя следов. Тому просто противно смотреть на то, во что превратился Фил.  
Фила скоро увезут в нормальную больницу – об этом шушукаются все вокруг.  
Том не знает, что будет делать, когда Фил очнется. Том уверен, что сможет заставить Дениса и Эмми замолчать, он пока не знает как, но уверен, что сможет.  
Том не знает, что делать с Филом. У Фила множественное сотрясение, но Том даже не обольщает себя надеждой, что тот потеряет память или способность соображать.  
Том думает, не воспользоваться ли ему снова тем ножом?

 

Том не может сосредоточиться. Сила расцвечивает все вокруг новыми красками, рвется, требует чего-то, Том нервничает.  
«Что-то будет», – думает он и ждет.  
– Эрна Сиверстсен? – дверь открывается, и из-за нее высовывается миссис Коул. – Подойдите ко мне, пожалуйста.  
Том замирает, настороженный, сводит брови.  
С Эрны все началось.

 

За обедом Эрны нет.  
Том ждет, нервы его, как струна, натянуты.  
– Бедная Эрна, - говорит Вэнди Трише.  
Том навостряет уши и прикрывает лицо чашкой.  
– Ее маму зарезали, слышала? – говорит она и сочувственно кривится.  
– В какой-то пьяной драке, столовым ножом, - морщится.  
А мир взрывается – так кажется Тому. На самом деле взрывается чашка у его лица, брызгает мелким крошевом и чаем.

 

– Что ж такое-то! – причитает миссис Коул. – Что ни день, то происшествие!  
Они идут в лазарет – лицо Тома покрыто густой сетью мелких кровоточащих царапин, хорошо хоть глаза успел прикрыть.  
Почему-то все осколки, все брызги полетели в сторону Тома, никто больше не пострадал. Том даже знает почему.  
В лазарете лежит Фил.  
В лазарете лежит Эрна.  
Тому почти плевать на Фила (пока тот молчит), но вот от Эрны он не может оторвать глаз.  
– С ней все хорошо, – объясняет миссис Коул. – Просто нервный срыв.  
– Все хорошо! – передразнивает миссис Медоуз, старая седая медсестра, стоит только той выйти. – Я бы на тебя посмотрела, старая пьянь.  
Голос у нее скрипучий, а слова резкие, отрывистые, она будто выплевывает их.  
Она смазывает царапины Тома перекисью, продолжая ворчать:  
– Нервный срыв – это вовсе не «все хорошо», а эта девочка – посильнее многих, ее так просто не сломать.  
Том жалеет, что не слышал этих слов раньше, до всей этой истории.  
Перекись жжет нестерпимо, но он воспринимает это как должное (как наказание), и потому молчит.  
Том думет, что надо учиться сдерживать силу.  
Том не хочет думать о том, что мать Эрны убили ножом, он не хочет вспоминать, как отчаянно желал ей смерти.  
Он вообще думать не хочет.

 

Полиция пытается разобраться во всем, что делал Джереми, но одно дело тащит по цепочке следующее, всем им недостает доказательств, но не убедительности.  
Рано или поздно Эми ведь вызовут – странно, что до сих пор не вызвали – и она не выдержит давления: сломается, расплачется, разговорится, Том должен торопиться.  
Проблема, правда, в том, что он не знает, что делать, проблема в том, что мыслей нет, и хочется пустить все на самотек - пусть идет, как идет.  
И оно идет.  
На следующий день, проснувшись, он узнает, что ночью Филу стало хуже, что его увезли в больницу, что теперь от Тома ничего не зависит.  
Том отшатывается. Бледнеет, вдавливает кончики пальцев в виски, втягивает голову в плечи, как большая глупая черепаха, которая ничего не хочет знать, которая боится слов "Фила увезли" больше, чем всех охотников мира. Рэй, сообщивший новость, обеспокоенно смотрит. Этот взгляд отвратителен, хуже, гораздо хуже, чем тот взгляд Эрны, с которого все началось - презрительный.

 

Эрна так и лежит в лазарете, как маленькая оплавившаяся свечка - тихая и жалкая. Том ждет, что вот она оправится, вот выйдет, вот все будет хорошо. Том теперь отстраненный и собранный, но иногда паника берет верх и тогда ему кажется, что его обложили со всех сторон, что он ничего не успеет сделать, что Эми расколется на допросе, что Дэннис все всем расскажет, что Фил неожиданно очнется, что Эрна никогда не станет прежней и что это он и его сила виноваты в том, что случилось с ее матерью.  
Том растерян. Он пытается держать себя в руках, но на самом деле он растерян.  
Том старается не замечать, что в его планах столько дыр, сколько в решете нет. Тому давно уже кажется, что он не сможет доиграть партию до конца, Том устал и все время хочет спатть.

 

Миссис Коул зовет всех в зал. Майкл бледнеет, Дэннис все смотрит в пол, а Том вздрагивает. Все готовятся к худшему.  
\- Дети! - говорит миссис Коул. - Нам выдалась чудесная возможность съездить на экскурсию. Природа, пещеры - будет весело!  
Все синхронно морщатся.  
Миссис Коул все говорит, говорит, оживленно блестит глазами, сверкает улыбкой. Том понять не может - какая может быть экскурсия, когда тут такое?.. Но тут она радостно восклицает: "Через два дня, потерпите, дорогие!" - и тут Том все понимает, потому что - серьезно, два дня? - им всегда об экскурсиях за полторы недели говорили и тут два дня?  
Она хочет всех отвлечь. Она думает, что это поможет, что все будет хорошо, что никто не вспомнит об умирающем Филе, о сидящем в лазарете Джереми (потому что миссис Коул не позволила никуда его увезти, она скандалила так, что стекла звенели), что об Эрне тоже забудут. Том сказал бы ей, что это бесполезно, что никто не забудет о таком ради каких-то там пещер.  
Том хмурится. Есть в последней мысли что-то, непонятно только, что.

 

Фил умирает. Умирает.  
Вот так вот просто.  
До завтрака еще никто не знал, а на обеде - только об этом и говорят, и уже не сыскать концов, неясно, кто пустил слух.  
Том чувствует, как противно дрожит что-то внутри, и чувство такое, будто с огромной высоты резко упал и теперь кишки свалятся на голову.  
Это облегчение, вот что это - всепоглощающее, мерзкое, омерзительное облегчение. Теперь Фил ничего не сможет сказать, он будет лежать - тихонечко, мирно-мирно, спокоен и нем.  
Том поправляет манжеты серой курточки, чтобы спрятать торжествующий взгляд. Том прячет взгляд, но руки, руки трясутся чуть, выдают, на весь мир кричат - услышать надо только - "Я счастлив, я счастлив так, как никогда не был, я..." Том напарывается на взгляд Дэнниса и на чувство дежа вю. Дэннис смотрит так, как никогда не смотрел, как смотрел Фил - "я знаю!"  
И Том понимает, что теперь ему никогда не отмыться, что мир изменился. Эрна, кролик, Фил, снова Эрна - и изменилось все, и глупо теперь оглядываться и сожалеть.  
Том не сдерживает торжествующей улыбки. Он вообще ничего не хочет больше сдерживать.

 

Эрна открывает дверь и заходит. Мистер Томас оглядывается и радостно скалится щербиной меж передних зубов.  
Эрна не такая, какой была до, она не несет гордо белокурую голову, но и не улыбается смущенно, как делала последние дни. "Смерть матери пошла ей на пользу", - думает Том.


End file.
